1998
by Project Revolution
Summary: Cada uno de los doce miembros de la Unidad de Especial de Tacticas Especiales tienen un pasado. Oscuro o claro, nunca fue contado. Emociones, trabajo en medio y delincuencia a montones. Jóvenes y adultos bien formados comparten algo en común, la vida antes de la tragedia. (Todo el STARS Team aparece, pero esta plataforma no permite que los agregue todos)
1. Brad Vickers

Esto es un rescate de algo que escribí allá por el 2013, como parte de una serie que vio la luz solamente en otra cuenta mía en

No es muy conocida, pero quiero darle vida una vez más. Lo merece más que nadie al igual que Brad.

Como forma de remarcar la situación dentro de este capítulo, debo decir que me estoy basando fuertemente en el Condado de Baltimore, que se diferencia de la ciudad. Después de mucho buscar y deliberar conmigo misma, decidí que Delucia (mencionada dentro de los documentos del RE2 para Nintendo 64) estuviera dentro de este condado, perteneciente al estado de Maryland. Si surge alguna duda, recomiendo ponerse en contacto conmigo para poder ahuyentarlas de usted, querido lector.

Nada más importante que la comunicación entre Creador del contenido/ Lector.

Disfruten de este pre Incidente de la Mansión así como yo disfruto escribirlo.

* * *

Delucia, condado de Baltimore

Martes 20 de agosto, 1972

22:50 Hs

Una noche de tormenta eléctrica se acercaba, y por la ventana el pequeño Brad contemplaba el avance. Con su telescopio no se cansaba de observar a los vecinos; sus padres lo habían descubierto algún número de veces, pero él no iba a dejar que sus progenitores censurasen su nuevo pasatiempo. Volteó un segundo para comprobar un pequeño ruido en su habitación y se detuvo en su mejor amigo. Sam, el perro de la familia, dormitaba sobre su cama, con una respiración pausada y un ojo medio abierto.

El pequeño de cabellos castaños sonrió al encontrar en esa tierna posición a su más preciado amigo; era triste que al día siguiente solo pudiera jugar alguna partida de damas o ajedrez con su madre. No salir le irritaba bastante, quería pasear por las calles de su barrio con el peludo orejón achocolatado. La lluvia no era exactamente su clima predilecto, y más en primavera, donde las mariposas y los días cálidos asomaban sus narices.

Acomodó sus lentes y siguió observando. Como siempre, sus padres oían las transmisiones de radio, un ritual muy habitual en ellos. Ignoraban la televisión durante la noche, preferían la armoniosa compañía que ofrecía el dispositivo; lo consideraban mucho más natural que estar sentados frente a un triste cubo, observando que tal iban las cosas en su país… De nuevo.

Por ende no habría peligro de ser descubierto. _Ojalá…_ La picazón del estornudo comenzó a molestarle, y un segundo después se dio el visor del telescopio contra el vidrio de las gafas. Con grata fortuna para él no se habían roto, ni siquiera marcado un poquito…

Movimientos en casa de los Klars. Sintió una desesperación por pasar a papel lo que de suponía que realizaban los que vivían junto a ellos.

Giró sobre sus talones rápidamente y se dirigió hasta el escritorio de madera oscura. Este estaba adornado por un lapicero repleto de lápices de grafito y de colores, hojas por todos lados y lo más importante, su cuaderno de anotaciones…

Pero los vecinos se detuvieron, y no era bueno recordando que demonios hacía la gente.

Frustrado, lo soltó. Con un pequeño estruendo cayó sobre las hojas blancas desparramadas sobre la superficie como la lluvia que al día siguiente caería. Para serenarse levantó la vista y el techo de madera azul lleno de estrellas brilló a sus ojos. Su padre y él lo habían hecho en un verano espectacular, lleno de risas y juegos hasta tarde; pero eso se había acabado hacía largo tiempo.

Las noticias sobre la guerra en Vietnam no eran para nada alentadoras, sumado a que estaba ocurriendo cosas muy graves en cuanto al presidente Nixon con algo relacionado con Watergate. Brad solía ignorar aquellas noticias, pero sus padres pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo observándolas asique obligatoriamente se enteraba de todo aquello.

El ascenso de puesto de su padre había rematado toda oportunidad de tener un tiempo con él. Ya casi no lo veía y su madre estaba poniendo el empeño en dejarlo sin vacaciones por el resto de su existencia. Entre ellos todavía existían ciertas fricciones debido a comportamientos indecentes de Kennan con otras mujeres, nada remediaría aquello y los cuatro hermanos debían vivir bajo la sombra del engaño.

Recordaba los momentos en que Donovan lo obligaba a encerrarse en su habitación para evitar las discusiones a voz en cuello por parte de sus progenitores; con las manos presionando fuertemente sus oídos aún así los oía. Lisa lloraba incansablemente en medio, Dominique trataba de calmarla… un espectáculo que nadie quería ver ni vivir.

Suspiró cansado y recogió su libreta y un lápiz. Pasó algunas páginas y volvió al telescopio. _Si no puedo "observar" a los vecinos, por lo menos voy a admirar el firmamento._

El brillo de su pecera le daba el aspecto a su estancia de un laboratorio sacado de alguna película por la tele. Se sentía muy a gusto con aquella decoración. De grande quería ser científico o dedicarse a programar las incipientes formas de la computación. Admiraba de sobremanera aquellos campos, y creía que su vida dependía de realizar un trabajo como aquel.

Continuó observando lo que quedaba de cielo despejado, los recovecos donde las nubes no se habían proclamado como vencedoras, sin notar el continuo paso por el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

Era tan fascinante "su estudio" y lo peor era que había mucha gente que no lo comprendía. ¿La razón? Ignorancia como respuesta más probable. Era de esperarse que la gente estuviera interesada en la economía o en cómo lograr ser más productiva. _Todo lo que es ahora._

Respiró el aire cargado de humedad; los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a su habitación, y más se internaba en su mundo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, obligándolo a salir de inmediato de su trabajo.

-¡Brad!- Exclamó su padre.

Kennan era oriundo de Connecticut pero por amor a su madre -quien emigró de Italia con solo diez años- se había trasladado al condado de Baltimore. Con una familia numerosa, una casa muy bella de dos plantas y un acomodado puesto en un Banco solía afirmar que había cumplido su sueño. Aunque debajo de la fachada de hombre responsable se encontraba un Don Juan de primera, que encantaba a las mujeres con una simple sonrisa; causa más que justa para que su matrimonio se viera seriamente dañado.

Al parecer, era una familia _completa_ según su suegra. El padre cariñoso y dulce junto la madre estricta y seria; dos niños revoltosos y algo atentos; el niño con ilusiones y alegría, que con solo una sonrisa alegraba al más serio del mundo y por último una hijita dulce de apenas dos meses .

-¡Papá!- Respondió el pequeño, mientras volteaba agitado y se le caía todo al suelo. Su corazón galopaba con fuerza mientras torpemente recogía todo y echaba al pobre perro de su cama, limpiando todo el pelo que el pobre labrador marrón había soltado. Si su madre lo viera estaría en tantos problemas que nadie se imaginaba.

Era una mujer de acero, casi inflexible y con mano dura. Bien educada y proveniente de una familia adinerada. Estirada a por montón y con temperamento de sobra. El día anterior ella lo había sorprendido, y así como lo vio, así como lo nalgueó.

Todavía sentía el ardor en sus _pompis_. La quemazón y la mano marcada en ellas.

-Brad- suspiró y se le acercó- sabes que mamá no quiere verte así de nuevo. Ayer te nalgueó muy fuerte.- le acarició el cabello castaño con pequeñas ondas que tan igual tenía con él y su madre. Una mirada de tristeza cruzó por el rostro del hombre. Recordar su llanto inacabable le daba escalofríos e ira.- No quiero que vuelva a pescarte haciendo lo mismo dos veces, hijo.-

Se acercó y lo ayudó a limpiar su cobertor azul con caballitos de juguete. Constantina era una fanática de la limpieza, y un solo cabello de Sam acarrearía problemas a ambos. Con mano fuerte comenzó a remover los pelos marrones chocolate.

Brad lo miró, mientras terminaba de su lado de la cama. Todos sus compañeros decían que era igual a él. Siempre lo habían dicho _Y siempre les aseguro que me parezco tanto a él como a mamá._ Se detuvo, acomodándose su camiseta de su pijama color crema. Kennan miró detenidamente a su retoño; ojos rebosantes de amor y dulzura como siempre.

Una vez terminado todo, levantó el cobertor y las sabanas. Subió a su cama y se quedó mirando el brazo de su padre, que misteriosamente estaba atrás de su espalda.

Algo traía y _obviamente_ era para él. Siempre tan "observador" el rapaz… ¡Sería un fastidio de adulto!

Cubrió su cuerpo con la ropa de cama y lo miró con un pícaro brillo en los ojos. Kennan se sentó y le acercó una mano. Acarició su mejilla con la segunda falange del dedo índice y sonrió.

-Adivina que encontré hoy en la tienda…- De un salto, el pequeño se acomodó en su cama, con una radiante sonrisa. Ambos estaban expectantes. Y solo para sí mismo. Sus hermanos no tendrían ni una miradita de aquello. _Ni siquiera lo tocarán, no sucederá más el incidente del violín_. Lentamente, con la calma del planeta entero, Kennan dejó ver el paquete. –Espero que te guste. Solo para el niño más pequeño y simpático de la familia.-

-¡Guau!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el envoltorio quedó hecho una bola de papel color roja en el suelo. _¡ES MEJOR DE LO QUE CREÍA!_ Lo miraba una y otra vez y no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.- ¡Un _G.I Joe: Adventure Team_! ¡Es el más nuevo en la edición de este año!- Abrazó fuertemente al hombre que tenía a su lado. Rió y abrió la caja que contenía al soldado.

-Es el más nuevo de la edición y por lo tanto el más costoso que había en la tienda, asique cuídalo mucho pequeño.- Le removió el cabello y sonrió ladinamente.- Para que sueñes en alto, hijo. Nunca abandones tus sueños.- El niño de cabellos castaños rió nuevamente, mirando con detenimiento cada detalle de su nuevo juguete. Se equivocaba, ese sería nuevamente el mejor verano de su vida.- Estas vacaciones tengo los días libres, asique podemos luchar en la guerra juntos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- inquirió, dejando el ser de plástico en la abarrotada mesita de noche. Un soldadito verde cayó de lleno en el suelo alfombrado de color azul.

-Así es. –Miró su reloj de pulsera- ahora a dormir, mañana tienes escuela.- Le besó la mejilla y lo arropó.- Te quiero Brad.

-Y yo a ti. ¡Seremos los mejores pilotos de todo Estados Unidos!- Sonrió con felicidad absoluta. Kennan caminó hacia la puerta y, antes de marcharse, miró por encima de su hombro.

El niño había volteado y había tomado a su osito de peluche favorito. El perro, con un suspiro cansado, se levantó del suelo y se encaminó a la puerta; salió con paso lento y cansado. El hombre se sintió muy afortunado mientras apagaba las luces y lentamente cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Raccoon City

Martes 31 de marzo, 1998

00:25 hs.

-Brad… ¡Brad!- gritó Joseph, en el asiento del acompañante. De un día para el otro se había encaminado a Misuri y de un día al otro se encontraba en Raccoon City, en medio de una lluvia de mil demonios y en medio de una misión de alto riesgo.

¿Cómo? Ni él lograba descifrarlo.

Los sueños de su niñez comenzaban a atormentarlo desde la muerte de su padre, dos meses atrás por un maldito cáncer que así como apareció, así como tomo el cuerpo del anciano.

Espabiló rápidamente, acostumbrándose a la dura realidad. Ahora tenía que permanecer en alerta máxima ya que no era cualquier misión, era una de alta importancia para todo el departamento de policía. Despejar las calles del mafioso chino más conocido de Raccoon City. Ya no había más pequeño pueblito de Delucia ni _G.I Joe_ nuevo. Ahora todo era más real y letal. Bostezó y estiró sus extremidades.

-Tremenda siesta te diste, Vickers.- Comentó Forest, detrás de él -Aunque claramente esto es un reflejo de nuestra situación actual.

-Concuerdo con él.- Agregó Richard, en medio del asiento trasero, apretujado entre Chris y Forest. -Aburrimiento extremo.

El castaño con ojos marrones miraba por la ventana empañada, mientras dibujaba puntos y líneas, serio como siempre lo solía estar. Era una noche gélida de marzo, aún se sentía el frío cargado del invierno, a pesar de ser el último día del mes. La gente se había acostumbrado al frío lluvioso que ese año azotaba el estado.

Chris suspiró, después de dibujar una carita feliz en el vidrio. La misión no daba mucho éxito que él supiera.

-¿Sigues pensando en él?- Preguntó de mala gana el "artista del vidrio". No era noticia nueva que Brad estuviera día y noche pensando en su padre; era más, siempre pensaba en él. Directa o indirectamente. Había días en los que lloraba TODA la jodida jornada laboral, y había días en los que estaba completamente iracundo, dificultando todo trabajo posible.

Ya era realmente molesto tenerlo de compañero. Chris nunca se llevó demasiado bien con él. Dos años después de haberlo conocido y le seguía cayendo fatal; sentía lastima por Emily quien conocía hace mucho por acción de su mejor amigo Frost. Una mujer hecha y derecha con semejante… indeseable.

Brad volteó bruscamente, dolido por aquel comentario. ¡Claro que pensaba en él! ¡Era el hombre más importante de su vida y se había marchado! Le dedicó una mirada cargada de rabia; Joseph igual. Forest suspiró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y Richard se aclaró la garganta en el silencio sepulcral de la patrulla.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté, Redfield?- Soltó bruscamente, con los ojos brillantes y con una neblina de ira. Nadie en la patrulla quería que hubiera una jodida discusión, más si estaban en medio de un espionaje digno de una película taquillera de Michael Bay. Y lo más importante, NADIE quería que el mitad italiano que llevaba dentro Vickers se despertara de su letargo. Solía poseer una ira era explosiva y sus golpes eran dignos del abusivo más grande de todos. Era relativamente fuerte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para sorpresa de toda la unidad.

Frost le hizo un gesto para que se callara; volvió a su puesto, mirando al frente. Acomodó sus guantes y suspiró.

-Solo digo que hablaste de él en medio de tu "siestecilla", lo cual ya es irritante.- Violentamente acomodó su cinturón de seguridad. Si era capaz de enfrentar a cualquier criminal, más capaz era de enfrentar a un tipo deprimido.

-¿Por qué no vas y le echas los ojos a Valentine?- Una risita se escuchó del otro lado de los asientos traseros. Un suspiro cansado delante de él y Richard con la respiración cansada. Las miradas asesinas de cada uno de los dos era tan extrema que con la difícil situación entre ellos, el hilo del respeto se podía cortar con un cuchillo de plástico.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Vickers! Emily no se merece un tipo como tú- Brad entrecerró los ojos y estuvo dispuesto a contraatacar con su siguiente frase "asesina Redfields", pero un empujón repentino de Frost para que se volteara evitó un desastre. Rápidamente, el rubio volteó y observó furioso a su mejor amigo. Tener a Chris y Brad como mejores amigos era como ser el juez en un juicio: una completa mierda.

Al volver a su postura normal, observó como el hombre de pelo blanco y rasgos orientales llegaba en su coche negro último modelo. Unos guardaespaldas le abrieron la puerta y salió, con su traje Yves Saint Laurent a juego con el automotor. Sintió una descarga de adrenalina junto con emoción en el pecho.

Los trabajos así eran como un buen polvo: emocionantes y satisfactorios al final.

-El señor Cheng está en movimiento, muchachos.- Anunció Joseph, colocándole el cargador a su pistola 9 mm.- Si todos ustedes se preparan me hacen en gran favor. Wesker y Irons quieren buenos resultados de esto, asique tiene que salir increíble.- Abrió la puerta del vehículo y escondió el arma.-

-Al fin acción…- Agregó Forest, colocándole el seguro al arma y saliendo; Richard y Chris le imitaron. Brad suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

Él llevaría una parte del reconocimiento si todo salía bien, solo por haberlos llevado a los muchachos. Increíble pero cierto.

-Por favor… Emily me soporta, no como a otros...- Masculló entre dientes, mientras observaba a los muchachos dirigirse al prostíbulo donde el adorable Señor Cheng y sus cómplices ejercían sus actividades ilegales.


	2. Forest Speyer

_Usualmente se suele encontrar información sobre Forest la cual dice que él se unió un mes antes de los acontecimientos de la mansión (Resident Evil Wiki) por el fallecimiento de un miembro del Equipo Bravo a causa de un accidente de tránsito (Wikipedia en español y un tópico que voy a desarrollar en el futuro); pero prefiero decir que él estuvo desde el principio de todo, ingresando en el '96 gracias a una llamada que lo hizo interesarse sobre la nueva unidad._

 _No me satisface la idea de que el tipo entrara con el mismo tiempo que Rebecca (un mes antes) a la unidad, ya que en muchos otros foros indica que el estuvo desde el principio en la unidad (Project Umbrella) y me parece más sensato aclararlo así._

 _Además, espero que sepan distinguir todos los guiños históricos que hice en medio de la narración del pasado del muchacho. Algunos pueden contener inexactitudes a la hora de presentarse por lo que les pido una solemne disculpa. Todavía falta mucho por recorrer, aunque voy por un buen camino._

 _Disfruten de este rebelde sin causa y sepan leer entre líneas lo mucho que lo adoro._

* * *

Durante su infancia transcurrida en Montgomery, Alabama, Forest creyó que todos los niños tenían que levantarse a las seis treinta de la mañana para comenzar con las labores domésticas; aprender sobre carpintería y levantar troncos pesadísimos que ningún niño debía alzar; incorporar conocimientos de supervivencia básica militar y comer durante algunos días de la semana preparados para los soldados; probar remedios caseros con plantas medicinales de dudosa procedencia y cortarse el pelo al ras de la cabeza. Hijo de un férreo combatiente en Vietnam y con una tradición en el ejército desde el tiempo de su bisabuelo, el niño de chispeantes orbes azulados creyó inocentemente que todos los chicos de su edad hacían eso.

Que todos tenían dos padres opuestos como polos; madre salida de la generación del amor y un padre duro como también estricto.

Cuando ingresó al primer año de la escuela comprobó que no todo el mundo sufría el mismo martirio. Los niños llevaban el cabello como les apeteciera, comían golosinas compradas por unos padres amorosos -quienes no criticaban la cantidad de azúcar que contenían- que los dejaban levantarse pasadas las nueve de la mañana. El primer trago de apertura fue tan amargo como esclarecedor. Era fuerte y alto en comparación con sus compañeros, no fueron capaces a molestarlo por su vestimenta diariamente formal porque más de una vez le había lanzado puñetazos a los abusivos...

Y obviamente su padre era notificado.

Dejó de llorar al recibir nalgadas, porque era tan usual que prácticamente se volvió inmune al dolor en sus _posaderas._ Wallace Speyer se cansó de la conducta de su hijo cuando este tenía diez años, y siempre que se le permitiera metía a su hermano mayor Zachary en todo lo que fuera tópico de regaño.

El contraste entre el estudioso Zachary y el rebelde Forest era brutal. Blanco y negro; Yin y el Yang.

De cualquier manera, la forma de absorción de información a nivel académico del pequeño _F_ (abreviatura puesta por su madre por estar cansada de decir su nombre completo) era tal que pasaba los años sin apenas estudiar. Era un holgazán, pero uno muy inteligente.

Seguía ávidamente toda la información con respecto a Microsoft y Apple, obnubilado por las posibilidades de la computación. Leía todo lo referido al tema, le apasionaba casi de forma obsesiva. Cuando obtuvo finalmente un contacto con un ordenador, el clímax de su pasión fue tal que estuvo días enteros alegre y contento. Aprendió todo lo posible sobre programación; adquirió conocimientos sobre cómo birlar la seguridad de un software. Poco a poco, el joven atlético y disciplinado se volvió un genio computacional.

En el medio de todo y de alguna forma -que él no quería ni siquiera imaginarse-, su madre tuvo otro hijo. No eran adultos muy mayores cuando el nacimiento de Jefferson ocurrió –Fanny lo tuvo a él cuando tenía 23 años- , pero aun así le asqueó un poquitín.

En su adolescencia creció considerablemente de estatura, tomando finalmente su altura definitiva a los dieciocho años. El metro ochenta y tres le confería todo el respeto posible; sus compañeros de último año lo miraban con acatamiento. Cabello por los hombros, lacio y brillante; su primer tatuaje se lo hizo al salir del instituto: la espada dorada con alas bordó. Solo él sabía que significado era atribuible a la tinta impregnada en su piel, y no lo compartiría con nadie. Noches de salida con sus amigos, ligues fáciles y muchas mujeres. Probó la mariguana y fue consumidor por un corto tiempo, algunas otras drogas lo tentaron pero las rechazó tajantemente. No hubo universidad. En vez de eso, hizo lo que jamás imaginó: enlistarse en el ejército.

Para beneplácito de su progenitor y desgracia de su amorosa madre hippie, se marchó seguro de sí mismo.

Pasó todos sus entrenamientos con distinciones honoríficas. Cuidaba celosamente de que todo saliera a la perfección; detestaba resultados mediocres, la nota fácil no iría más con él.

Chris llegó a su vida cuando tenía veintidós, siendo un muchacho torpe de temperamento bastante fuerte. Lo ayudó en todo lo que pudo, ya que lo consideraba un hermano menor. El castaño le compartió una banda musical nueva, que marcaría a fuego la personalidad y estilo de Forest. Nirvana ingresó galopando velozmente en su corazón e instaló un campamento que nunca se fue. Chris se sintió sumamente a gusto con él y lo aceptó; compartieron horas hablando y escuchando música; congeniaron al instante y no se separaron nunca.

Jill llegó a sus veinticuatro. Segura de sí misma, solamente necesito que interviniera en su favor por una disputa con otro soldado. Forest la tomó muy en serio cuando observó que en menos de diez segundos era capaz de desactivar una bomba, mismo tiempo para abrir una intrincada cerradura. Se encariñó mucho con ella y junto con Chris fueron un trío inseparable -solamente cuando Forest se graduó de la milicia y tuvo que marchar al Medio Oriente se vieron obligados a separarse -

Al volver a casa, Crystal apareció. Contrariamente a todos sus gustos en cuanto a las mujeres (y había experimentado bastante con el sexo opuesto), la joven de cabello carmesí lo conquistó al instante. El sexo con ella era brutal, era conocedora de lo que generaba amplios niveles de placer y los practicaba con él. El muchacho llegó a necesitarla a todas horas, en todo momento, en todo lugar. La relación no tardó en establecerse y fueron infinitamente felices juntos; las familias cuchicheaban que en cualquier momento ocurriría un compromiso, para agrado de todos.

Pero... Ocurrió un pequeño desperfecto después de una noche de alcohol y sexualidad explícita.

Entró en pánico, discutieron a voz en cuello y Forest tomó todo lo necesario para salir pitando del Estado de Alabama y... se marchó. Sin mirar atrás y lo más importante, sin sentimentalismos. Atrás quedó la niñez dura, la adolescencia de choque/nerd y de su ex novia. Se creía egoísta por marcharse sin más, pero había tantas cosas en Montgomery que no pensaba quedarse.

"Demasiada historia junta" repetía hasta el hartazgo. Era su mantra.

Con sus discos de Pearl Jam, Nirvana, AC/DC y varios del punk más glorioso existente en la faz de la tierra, tomó un autobús y se fue. Prefería la tierra antes que el aire; consideraba más seguro parar cada tantas millas en vez de estar sentado en un aparato volador. Mil novecientos noventa y cuatro fue el año en que comenzó su nueva vida. Atrás quedó el padre que lo reprendió duramente por haber llorado la muerte de su ídolo Kurt -argumentando que para sus veinticinco años llorar por un cantante era _la descripción bípeda de lo patético_ \- que desaprobaba todo lo que hacía y Crystal, con aquella barriga increpante que le decía que su futuro estaba tremendamente arruinado. No quería niños, los odiaba. Prefería estar lejos de los pequeños monstruos llorones que lo único que hacían era demandar atención a cualquier hora.

 _Dios, no sirvo ni para cambiar un pañal..._

Con su hermano pequeño Jefferson fue un pésimo niñero, prefiriéndolo ahora que tenía unos tiernos trece años. El más pequeño de la casa, el que Forest esperó que tuviera al menos 10 años para llevarse bien con él. ¿Era egoísta? Probablemente sí; a los ojos de sus ahora ex suegros era una persona deplorable, un tipo sin huevos que se iba para no enfrentar que después de un polvo el profiláctico se fisuró y... todos conocían el resto. ¿Él se sentía egoísta? En parte sí y en parte no.

Su deber como hombre le señalaba que debía quedarse, afrontar la situación y darle todo a ese bebé; su lado rebelde le decía que huyera, que corriera rápidamente y no mirase atrás. Obedeció al lado malo, pensó, pero al mismo tiempo al bueno. Le daría el apellido al bebé junto con el dinero que la madre necesitase para todos los gastos; era lo mínimo e indispensable, pero nada más. Después de un llamado interesante, consiguió aplicar para una nueva unidad de policía en Misuri, donde conseguiría una buena pasta y podría pasarla a Crystal. De esa sosa manera se consideraba un _tipo ejemplar_. Además, daría uso a sus habilidades aprendidas en el ejército; salvaría civiles cosa que lo convertía en _un gran sujeto_.

Narcisista como pocos, rebelde como algunos, gran amigo para todos.

Chris estaría ahí, como también Jill. Se emocionó ante la idea de ser un buen ciudadano con sus dos mejores amigos y esa fue la última cosa que necesitó para irse. Sin contar con la cantidad de chicas con las que podía ligar un rato y obtener un rato placentero sin culpas. No era un insensato, pero el sexo era una de sus actividades predilectas.

Mientras batía el café de la mañana en su nuevo hogar alquilado, pensó en que la vida durante el año mil novecientos noventa y seis sería gloriosa. Después de un tiempo supo que su otra buena amiga -y ex ligue- Emily trabajaría junto a él. Poco había sabido de ella, ya que las llamadas no fueron frecuentes entre ellos después de mil novecientos noventa y tres. Supo casi por casualidad que estaba en una relación con un tipo muy majo llamado Brad, y ella comentaba a todo el mundo que finalmente era feliz con alguien del sexo opuesto.

La quería mucho y le deseaba lo mejor.

Dio un sorbo al café y comprobó satisfactoriamente que estaba endulzado a la perfección, con unas gotas de leche para cortar un poco aquella fortaleza de cafeína. El noticiero estaba dando su programación habitual, dando números sobre la economía y algunos informes sobre la situación con Irak. Pensó con un deje de alivio que haber entrado a una unidad policial le salvó de tener que meterse en el embrollo de Medio Oriente nuevamente. Otra cosa más por la que festejar.

No quería morir en el extranjero; amaba su país, pero más amaba a su culo intacto. Ya había sido asignado al exterior por el principio de la década y fue horrendo. Ni en sueños quería repetir aquella aterradora experiencia.

Era un profesional consumado, sus antiguos compañeros solían decir que era extremadamente perfeccionista. Si no lograba una buena ronda de disparos, la repetía incansablemente hasta obtener los resultados que él consideraba aptos para un soldado. Hasta no completar algo a la perfección estaba mal hecho. Amable con sus compañeros, quería ayudar siempre que pudiese; todos sabían que si necesitaban algo de ayuda a nivel profesional, ahí estaba el castaño. Era muy confiado por sus compañeros de armas y prefería que así fuese.

"Así era Forest Speyer, un tipo que se presionaba bastante y que le encantaba el buen sexo"

Su epitafio sería genial. _Veintisiete años y ya planeo mi epitafio. Compañero, baja la velocidad de tu marcha._

Pensaba que en algún momento sentaría cabeza con alguien, pero faltaba mucho. La mujer correcta que lo obligase a hacer las cosas que el realmente detestara no había llegado; estaba perdida por la inmensidad territorial de Estados Unidos... o por el mundo. Le gustaban las chicas de cabello castaño, no tenía una predilección por un color de ojos en específico y prefería las caderas anchas antes que un alfiler con movilidad.

Se bebió una buena cantidad de café de un solo trago, sintiendo como el líquido caliente le dejaba marcado su paso por el esófago. Se llevó un puño a la boca y estuvo sufriendo por algunos segundos; calmando el calor infernal, se perdió mirando las noticias.

* * *

El muchacho de cabellos castaños ingresó con su grupo de compañeros y amigos dentro del club donde el maldito hijo de puta se metió. Dentro, parecía una reunión de la comunidad china, donde por lo menos el noventa por ciento de las personas allí presentes eran del país asiático. Varios hombres los observaron fijamente, siguiéndolos con la mirada a medida que ellos avanzaban. Frost, como todo valiente e irreverente que era, guiaba al grupo. Iban desplegados en forma de bumerán, abriéndose paso por el medio de las personas.

Las luces eran muy tenues, predominaba la paleta de los fríos dentro; había algunas mujeres bailando sobre podios, pero eran las únicas. Era exclusivamente masculina la reunión allí celebrada. Chris pensó instintivamente en su hermana al observar a una jovencita de la misma edad. Esta le devolvió una mirada seria, casi como diciéndole "Se que vienen a hacer aquí, mucho cuidado" Algunas de aquellas jovencitas eran captadas en los aeropuertos, prometiéndoles una vida que jamás tendrían debido a que las obligaban a prostituirse de las peores maneras; dentro también circulaba mucha droga, predominando la cocaína y la heroína. Algunos adictos estaban fundiendo los cristales de heroína para introducirlas a su torrente sanguíneo. Sintió una especie de lastima por aquellos tipejos, no podían soltar las drogas ni tampoco recuperarse… Era francamente desolador.

El grupo se detuvo cerca de unas mesas y se reunieron con el informante. Este mismo les había garantizado una absoluta cooperación con la rama de investigadores del RPD; Frost dijo la frase en clave y el informante se movió hacia otro grupo. El trabajo de verdad comenzaba.

Forest no podía pensar nada debido a la fuerte música que se escuchaba en todo el club, no podía dejar que sus pensamientos corriesen en la dirección más primitiva al ver todo el escenario. Les recordaba mucho a los clubes que frecuentaba con Jojo y Chris, pero estaban muy lejos de la sanidad del Eurodance. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se posaron sobre un individuo con una cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la mejilla izquierda el cual también le observaba fijamente. Parecía algo bebido, pero era alto y fornido. Unos segundos después, desvió la mirada y se entretuvo con una de las pobres chicas capturadas por los sinvergüenzas.

 _Cheng, eres una mierda despreciable…_

Se sentía enormemente frustrado por observar tal panorama. Dentro de la "ciudad familiar" que planteaba Warren, existía un mundo turbio repleto de corrupción, drogas como también delincuencia de las más abominables. Podía asegurar que desde que llegó en el noventa y seis, las cosas se habían puesto mucho más feas. Jojo ratificaba que en su niñez las cosas que le tocaban ver como oficial de la ley no existían, que el supiese al menos. Su padre, quien fue un alto mando en la vieja policía de Raccoon le manifestó que esas porquerías no sucedían en los buenos tiempos. Luego de la industrialización del tranquilo pueblo, todo se había ido al garete.

Dirigió sus ojos en otra dirección, tratando de no continuar con sus pensamientos. Estaba distrayéndose nuevamente, no debía dejar que todo aquello sucediera. _Cabeza fría, compañero. Tan gélida que te llegue al corazón_.

Richard comentó algo que no llegó a oír; el bonachón de su equipo llevaba impreso un semblante desencajado. Estaba muy consternado de estar allí, como también muy decidido: la misma organización de Cheng le había matado a su hermana menor. Forest recordaba que el día en que Enrico mencionó algo sobre lo que estaban haciendo, el rostro del rubio se había enrojecido de tal manera que todos los allí presentes temieron que pudiese explotar. No lo dudó un segundo: se metió de lleno y había trabajado sin descanso en cuanto al caso en curso. El castaño no lo culpaba, si alguien de su familia era asesinado por alguno de los hijos de puta allí presentes, el mismo le arrancaría de cuajo toda la piel y le haría comer los testículos.

El informante regresó, algo agitado. Les entregó unas bebidas a modo de camuflaje y les dijo que procedieran con mucho cuidado. Los mafiosos llevaban consigo una cantidad de armas impresionantes. Los pocos policías que había ahí adentro se encontrarían con una muy fea si se entablaba un combate de fuego. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda la espina del muchacho, sintiendo como todo se iría al demonio una vez más. El tipo se excusó que debía ir al baño y se marchó apresuradamente. En su fuero interno, presintió que algo malo le sucedería a aquel pobre diablo.

Se lo veía muy endeble; bastante nervioso al mismo tiempo. Algo lo delataría… _Sin contar con que el pobre tipo tiene cara de idiota._ Una mujer de busto prominente junto con pobremente cubierto se le acercó y realizó algunas insinuaciones al grupo; cortésmente, le dijeron que no necesitaba de los movimientos sugestivos que trataba de realizar. Con cara de pocos amigos se marchó mientras murmuraba algo en contra del grupo.

Dentro de él, sintió algo parecido a la pena por aquella chica. Podría ser médica o una abogada prestigiosa, pero estaba metida en aquel antro de mala muerte insinuándose a tipos que le importaba poco y nada quien fuera o la tratasen fatal. Meneó levemente la cabeza mientras sentía como el cabello le acariciaba levemente las mejillas.

De golpe, se escuchó un alboroto en torno a los baños. Algunos tipos se empujaban para entrar; escucharon gritos cargados en rabia y golpes contra las paredes. Un grito agudo de terror y una serie de detonaciones provenientes de un arma. Los cuatro se miraron por unos segundos para luego ponerse en acción; con precaución, el castaño acercó su mano al arma reglamentaria muy lentamente. Observaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor: del ambiente pseudo apacible todo se convirtió en confusión, varias decenas de tipos se miraban entre ellos y comenzaban a irse hasta la puerta empujándose por salir. Los disparos habían alertado a todo el mundo, obligando a interrumpir la depravada celebración. Hasta las mujeres que bailaban se marcharon a ocultarse…

 _Deben imaginarse que se viene…_

Rápidamente, el lugar quedó muy poco poblado. Solo quedaba la custodia junto con algunos de los más allegados al jefe máximo. Otros oficiales encubiertos se quedaron también e intercambiaron miradas cómplices con el pequeño grupo de hombres. Cheng salió vociferando en su idioma natal lo que parecía ser insultos contra los que aun quedaban allí; un par de guardaespaldas comenzaron a indicarle al resto de los que quedaban allí que se marcharan. Los drogadictos que estaban en un "viaje místico" fueron cargados de mala manera y arrojados a la acera.

Forest observó como uno de los que era arrastrado todavía llevaba una aguja incrustada en el brazo, por el cual le escurría un hilo de sangre. Sintió aquel dolor en el alma y se estremeció

Un hombre de contextura gruesa se les aproximó y con un inglés chapuceado les indicó que se marcharan del lugar. Frost, con su actitud tan "pacifica" y "bondadosa" le echó a tomar vuelo. Furioso, el tipo lo empujó mientras decía en un tono mucho más fuerte que se fuera a lo que Frost le dijo que simplemente no se irían. _Es la última vez que se deja que este idiota entable una conversación con el puto enemigo._ El guardaespaldas tomó su arma y le apunto, a lo que el rubio le arrojó rápidamente la bebida a los ojos encegueciéndolo momentáneamente.

Un alarido de terror y de golpe se vio cubriéndose de una ráfaga de disparos con una mesa volteada. Mientras se cubría la cabeza detrás de la mesa, le gritó a su buen amigo que jamás volvería a dejarlo conducir el jodido trabajo.

Salió de su escondite y disparó cuatro balazos a sus oponentes. Los otros policías encubiertos estaban de la misma forma que ellos, aunque un poco más cerca de la salida. Sentía el estomago plenamente contraído por la situación al tiempo que contaba cuantas balas le quedaba en el cartucho… Necesitarían refuerzos rápidamente. De toda la munición que se habían traído ya le quedaba un poco menos de la mitad; con la política de que no hubiese ningún muerto no podrían tomar las armas de los caídos en su favor.

El puto gordo del jefe otra vez se las jugaba de la peor manera.

Forest continuó disparando al tiempo que asumía que sus amigos y compañeros estaban bien. No tenía ni un milisegundo para observar si estaban a cubierto o estaban disparando. Sintió como una bala atravesaba la mesa justo frente a sus ojos y una lluvia de astillas lo perjudicó un momento; al tiempo que trataba de recuperar su vista al cien por ciento, observó que dos disparos impactaban contra el pecho de su mejor amigo y este caía secamente al suelo. Forest no supo si gritó su nombre porque a la altura de la puerta ingresó la "artillería pesada"

Enrico -quien comandaba los refuerzos que pidieron los otros oficiales, aunque no estaba seguro de en qué momento fueron solicitados- ingresó de lleno con el resto del escuadrón detrás de unos escudos blindados de la policía. Casi se alegró de verlo, pero no tuvo tiempo porque corría en dirección al rubio. Este mientras tanteaba su pecho respiraba entrecortadamente. Debía admitirlo, él también había recibido disparos en la misma zona -por ende conocía en exactitud lo que estaba pasando a su buen amigo- pero gracias al chaleco seguía con vida. Debajo de la camisa y la campera de cuero se encontraba el instrumento salvador que ahora contenía dos huecos grandes; de estos salía el relleno. Joseph lo observó confundido al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse y Forest continuaba disparando.

Brad se les había acercado con un poco más de munición, se ocultó detrás de un podio de cemento tallado en forma de pilar griego y efectuó disparos. Sorprendido al tiempo que tomaba los otros cartuchos el castaño se dijo que era el día del Brad valiente.

Le agradeció mentalmente a los astros o a quien colaboró con que Brad fuera útil mientras continuaba disparando.

Edward redujo rápidamente a dos custodios que oponían resistencia mientras el resto avanzaba, con su estatura y forma física, lo logró en pocos movimientos. Les colocó esposas y apartó las armas para que investigaciones se las llevase como evidencia. Del combate estático detrás de las falsas trincheras se convirtió en uno dinámico el cual avanzaba rápidamente en contra de los delincuentes. Pudo observar momentáneamente como su capitán salía en persecución del jefe mafioso; casi que quería tener aquella movilidad con cuarenta años…

Se incorporó totalmente y avanzó, un hombre salió de detrás de una media pared rápidamente e intentó propinar un puñetazo. Con rápidos reflejos lo esquivó al tiempo que le asestó algunos golpes. Una vez que estaba en el suelo le quitó una especie de puñal pequeño, lo alejó con una patada y se encargó de esposarlo rápidamente. El tipo se movía desesperadamente intentando levantarse aunque todo era infructuoso.

Siguió su camino entre restos de botellas, el suelo mojado por todo el alcohol derramado y demás restos. Pudo advertir que frente a él la muchacha castaña quien era su mejor amiga se enfrentaba en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los sujetos que se había quedado dentro. Con maestría, lo redujo en cuestión de segundos; con el tipo ya detenido completamente, levantó la vista y ambas se cruzaron. Le sonrió ampliamente para luego levantar al hombre, conduciéndolo ante los últimos focos de combate dentro del local.

* * *

Después de que todos los sospechosos –incluido el señor Zhao Cheng, quien ahora gritaba obscenidades contra todo oficial que se plantase frente a él- fueron arrestados, el equipo se reunió cerca de una ambulancia que estaba presente por los heridos del intrincado combate. Solo se habían reportado dos defunciones: el informante y una chica que servía bebidas. El de orbes azuladas no sabía si decir que era casi obvio que el tipo moriría o que fue un "suceso inesperado" que "convirtió en la búsqueda de justicia en algo mayor" De cualquier forma, se sentía mal por él.

Al pobre torpe lo habían delatado algunos movimientos corporales que no supo disfrazar para que los demás hombres dentro del local no supiesen que era la "rata". Uno de los guardias que se estaba echando una buena meada lo vio tan inquieto que sospechó rápidamente… Y el otro simplemente soltó la lengua rápidamente. En cuanto a la chica, quedó en medio de la balacera y fue alcanzada certeramente por un disparo que le perforó la garganta; según las primeras pericias, el disparo provino desde atrás y encajaba con la posición donde estaban los maleantes.

Gracias a Dios, ningún oficial había pasado a mejor vida. Gracias al Universo que ninguno de sus amigos se vio comprometido más allá de algunos raspones.

Joseph llevaba una coloración perlina. El hecho de haber recibido dos disparos en el pecho sin duda alguna que lo dejó seriamente consternado. Cumplió con su deber, pero ahora no era capaz de bromear sobre nada. _Gracias a Dios, porque dos muertos no son cosa para bromear…_ Dentro de todo fue un buen trabajo, pese a las limitaciones y la falta de equipo pesado –sin mencionar la aparición un poco tardía de los demás- para combatir de manera más eficaz. Todos seguían destripando a Irons por la torpe idea de haber reducido la cantidad de munición en aquel trabajo, junto con obligatoriedad de "ninguna defunción innecesaria"

 _Richard seguramente hubiera destripado salvajemente a varios de aquellos idiotas… Lo secundaria sin ninguna duda._

Observó el semblante de sus compañeros obteniendo un resultado en común: todos estaban serios, conformes pero absolutamente serios.

Emily, quien trabajó desde el departamento de policía con las computadoras sobre los mayores datos de aquella mafia, se acercó con paso decidido. Llevaba algunos papeles en la mano izquierda y el cabello rubio lacio atado en una pulcra coleta. Facciones serias e invariables. La parka azabache de Brad cubría el incipiente embarazo que cargaba.

-Gente, excelente trabajo. Aplaudo gratamente su valentía a la hora de enfrentarse con ellos como también que todos estén sanos y salvos…- Miró un segundo a Joseph, cubierto por una de las mantas que una paramédica le entregó.- Incluso que tu culo esté intacto, Jojo. Una lástima porque a ti sí que nadie te extrañaría.

Fue imposible que reprimieran una sonrisa. El aludido incluso sonrió generosamente ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Tenemos más datos de los que pensábamos originalmente; esto es digno de una celebración si no fuera por las dos casualidades que hubo en el enfrentamiento armado. Irons no está demasiado satisfecho, pero concuerda con que fue un muy buen trabajo acerca de la investigación que Rick junto con Jill y Edward llevaron a cabo. –Miró su reloj pulsera colocado en la misma extremidad por donde sujetaba los papeles- Debido a que pasó casi dos horas entre la entrada de los muchachos y este preciso instante, puede que mañana seamos gratamente sorprendidos con que nos dan el día libre. Soñar no cuesta nada igualmente…

-¿Y entonces que nos queda por hacer? – Inquirió el rubio de orbes azul cristalino. Emily se le acercó y le palmeó el hombro.

-¿Ahora? Volver al RPD a dejar las herramientas. Seguido de eso, irnos a dormir para que luego los muchachos nos confirmen si seremos nosotros mismos quien interrogue a todos los sospechosos sobre las actividades ilícitas- inconforme, Richard se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. La rubia le oprimió cariñosamente el hombro- Tranquilo, Aiken. Vas a obtener la justicia que toda tu familia merece. Tan solo deja pasar unos momentos y que Rico vaya a ablandar al jefe…

-Yo solo no iré, que me acompañe Wesker a quien curiosamente no veo desde que nos fuimos… Si me voy a quemar con el jefe, no quiero hacerlo a solas.

-Estaba por ahí conversando con los otros oficiales, en cualquier momento viene a repetir exactamente mis palabras… Lo único que las mías tienen un toque más emocional que las suyas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con aquello; el capitán era tan reservado que era muy difícil saber qué pensaba exactamente. Sus palabras carecían de tacto muchas veces, provocando que algunos oficiales se sintieran insultados por él. Pese a ello, todos concordaban que era un profesional consumado que realizaba satisfactoriamente su trabajo como también representaba muy bien el papel que el cargo le confería.

Tal como las palabras no proféticas de Emily anunciaron, Wesker se acercó para conversar brevemente con el equipo. Felicitó a todos para finalmente concluir que tendrían finalmente un merecido día libre; la investigación todavía era un tema pendiente, pero aseguró que lo más probable es que los interrogatorios cayeran en sus manos. Con un saludo seco, se marchó a conversar sobre algunos puntos con el jefe de investigaciones.

-Bueno, gente. A casa- Dijo Enrico luego de dar una palmada –Disfruten del momento libre que nos dieron y nos vemos el jueves con más trabajo.


End file.
